TAKEN
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: Saphire is taken once again and it's up to Daisy and Dylan to save her. Read & Review. Not the best title for this story.
1. Taken

Characters I own:

Princess Saphire Diamond-Sarasa (Age: 11)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 14)

Lilly Mario (AGE: 6)

Daniel Mario (AGE: 1)

Maria Mario (AGE: 6)

Parker Mario (AGE: 9)

Éclair Blake (AGE: 38)

Sally Low (AGE: 21)

Melissa Low (AGE: 40)

Nurse Kelly

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 59)

Misty (AGE: 31)

Mentioned characters: Chris, Hope, Claire

* * *

Taken

Chapter 1: Taken

It was just another day in the Mushroom Kingdom at the park in Toad Town, but as usual Saphire has been kidnapped. Dylan picked himself up off the ground and pulled the knife out of his shoulder. Blood oozed from his shoulder, soaking through his light green shirt. The fourteen-year-old boy knew what he had to do even though he was wounded so he headed towards Princess Peach's castle.

* * *

Somewhere in the Mushroom World, Saphire sat in a corner crying while her abductor stood in front of her.

"Shut up already!" The woman snapped, pulling out a sharper knife.

"You hurt Dylan!" The eleven-year-old princess cried out as she coward in the corner.

"He shouldn't have gotten in my way if he didn't want to be stabbed." The woman snarled. "He loves you so much that he's willing to get hurt saving you."

Saphire looked hatefully at her as tears strolled down her cheeks.

"Him loving you is going to get him killed some day." The woman smirked as she forcefully grabbed the child by her arm.

"You're wrong!" Saphire cried out as she attempted to kick the woman.

"You shouldn't have tried that." She growled at the child.

Saphire looked fearfully into the woman's green eyes and started to cry more. The woman smacked the child across the face and took her knife and cut the child across the cheek.

The eleven-year-old princess cried out in pain as the woman struck her across the face again. "Dylan! Dylan, please save me!"

"Shut up!" She screamed at the child, striking her across the face again.

"DYLAN!" Saphire screamed as tears flowed from her eyes. "HELP ME!"

The woman held the child down and the child struggled beneath her weight. "It's useless to struggle."

"DYLAN, WHERE ARE YOU!" Saphire cried hysterically as the woman smacked her across the face.

"If he's coming for you, you'll be dead before he gets here if I have anything to do with it." She told the child as she grabbed the rope off the floor.

"No, I won't!" Saphire cried as the woman tied her wrists and ankles together.

The terrible woman moved away from the child, leaving her there on the floor, struggling. The woman walked out of the room, leaving the child alone.

"Dylan, please save me." She sobbed as she laid there on the floor.

* * *

Dylan arrived at Princess Peach's castle and rushed inside. Everyone gasped at the sight of him and rushed to him.

"Holy mushroom soup!" Peach gasped.

"Dylan, what happened and where's Saphire?" Daisy fearfully asked.

"It was Melissa." He explained, wincing in pain. "She stabbed me and took Saphire."

"I'll rescue her, you on the other hand need to go to the emergency room." The flower princess told him.

"No, I'm going after Melissa and I'm saving Saphire! I love her with all my heart and it's my job to protect the one I love...especially if it means getting myself injured or killed in the process." He explained, holding his shoulder.

"I'm going with you!" Daisy snapped, handing her one-year old over to Peach.

"Mommy, please be careful." Lilly whined, wrapping her arms around her mother's waist.

"I will." She assured her daughter as she picked up her orange hoodie.

"Daisy, I need to go home before we head out to find Saphire." He told her, watching her put her orange hoodie on.

"It's fine as long as we hurry." The flower princess replied.

With that, Dylan and Daisy rushed out of the castle, leaving Peach and the children behind.

* * *

The fourteen-year-old and the flower princess arrived in Brooklyn through a warp pipe. Lucky for them it came up in front of the Brooklyn Apartments, Dylan's home.

"Let's hurry up and do what you got to do and head on out to find her." Daisy told him, hopping off the warp pipe.

Dylan and Daisy walked across the street and up the stairs to apartment. When they opened the door, Éclair gasped in terror and rushed to her son.

"Dylan, what happened?" She asked, pulling him into a hug.

"Not now, mom." The fourteen-year-old sighed, pulling away. "I have to bandage my wound and change shirts. I have to rescue Saphire before it's too late."

"Dylan, tell me what happened right now!" His mother ordered.

"Dylan go do what you go to do." Daisy told him, pulling out a chair for his mother to sit down on. "I'll tell her."

Éclair sat down and looked up at Daisy.

"Saphire and he were playing at the park when Melissa stabbed him and took Saphire." The flower princess explained.

"Why would that woman do that to my son and to his little friend?" She asked angrily.

"I'm guessing Dylan didn't fully tell you about Saphire's history with that woman." Daisy sighed and sat down. "Melissa is Saphire's father's second ex-wife. While he was married to her, she abused Saphire and killed her mother. Her mother is alive now thanks to time travel and the Star Spirits, but that's a different story." Daisy explained. "Anyway, Saphire's father divorced Melissa because she attempted murder on his child. Ever since then she's been trying to kill her."

"That's terrible." Éclair responded, shaking her head.

"Mom, I left my shirt soaking in cold water in the bathroom." Dylan told her as he quickly entered the room. "I heard Daisy tell you about Melissa and nothing you or anyone can do anything to stop me. I love Saphire and I will do anything to rescue her and to protect her."

"I understand and I wish you luck." Éclair smiled and stood up from the chair. "Just be careful."

Dylan nodded and hugged his mother. "See you later."

Daisy opened the door and walked out with Dylan behind her. Outside, Dylan handed Daisy a fire flower.

"I had this stashed in my room just in case Saphire were ever taken again here." He explained.

"We need to go find Sally." Daisy told him. "I bet she can give us a possible location on her mother's whereabouts."

"Good thinking." The fourteen-year-old replied, walking down the stairs.

The flower princess placed the fire flower inside her pocket and followed him.

* * *

I started on this back in 2016 and finally just got to it. It probable sucks, but at least I finally finished it.


	2. The Flashback

Characters I own:

Princess Saphire Diamond-Sarasa (Age: 11)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 14)

Lilly Mario (AGE: 6)

Daniel Mario (AGE: 1)

Maria Mario (AGE: 6)

Parker Mario (AGE: 9)

Éclair Blake (AGE: 38)

Sally Low (AGE: 21)

Melissa Low (AGE: 40)

Nurse Kelly

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 59)

Misty (AGE: 31)

Mentioned characters: Chris, Hope, Claire

* * *

Taken

Chapter 2: The Flashback

Somewhere in the Mushroom World Saphire laid there on the floor silently sobbing. She was hurting physically and emotionally. After all, Melissa had tortured her. While she laid there sobbing, the evil woman walked back in the room and pulled out her sharper knife. When the child turned her head to look at her, her heart sank.

"Please don't!" Saphire begged as tears strolled down her face.

"Shut up!" Melissa barked, grabbing her by her upper arm.

"Nooooooo!" The eleven-year-old princess cried as the woman took the knife and cut her across the chest.

"You deserve everything I'm doing to you!" Melissa hollered at her as she dropped her back on the floor. "I want you to suffer for ruining my marriage to your father!"

"I didn't do anything!" Saphire cried hysterically as she sat up against the bare wall. "It was all your fault!"

Melissa quickly pointed the knife at Saphire's throat.

"I'm just so glad he finally saw your true colors." The child whimpered, eyeing the knife.

"I guess you're right, but it's still not going to stop me from finishing you off." She told her as she pulled the knife away from her throat.

Saphire looked into Melissa's eyes. "Not if Dylan stops you."

"Not likely." Melissa smirked, bringing the knife down into the child's leg.

The eleven-year-old screamed in agonizing pain as the evil woman pushed in the sharp knife. The woman stood up, leaving the knife pushed into the child's leg and walked out of the room. Saphire placed both hands around the handle and pulled the knife out of her leg as she cried hysterically.

"Dylan, where are you?" She cried, placing her hands over her wound.

* * *

Back at Princess Peach's castle, Peach sat there worrying about the situation.

"What's wrong momma?" Parker asked in concern as he and the other children approached her.

"It's grown up stuff." The pink princess sighed, picking up little Daniel. "You wouldn't understand."

"It's because Saphire is in grave danger again, isn't it?" Maria asked, wrapping her arms around her mother's arm as she looked up at her.

"Why can't Melissa just leave our family alone?" Lilly angrily asked. "She's scary."

"She wants us dead..." Peach sighed. "She mainly wants Saphire dead and it's clear she's never going to stop."

"What can we do?" Parker asked curiously as he looked his mother in the eyes.

"The only thing we can really do right now is pray the Star Spirits watch over her and help the police stop Melissa." The pink princess replied, looking over out the window.

* * *

Daisy and Dylan finally arrived at Melissa's new house in Diamond City.

"I really hope Sally's here." The flower princess huffed as she rang the doorbell.

The white door opened and there stood Sally.

"Hey guys, what can I do for you?" She asked with a smile.

"Your mother kidnapped Saphire again." Daisy told her.

"She stabbed me and took her while we were out playing in the park." Dylan explained. "Please tell me you have an idea where she might be."

"She took her to Shiver City that one time to kill her and then there's her new secret home no one knows about." Sally informed them. "There's a secret trail near some trees upon Shiver Mountain where her secret home is."

"Anywhere else?" The fourteen-year-old asked anxiously.

"Check that house in Mushroom City too." Sally told them.

"Thanks, Sally." Daisy thanked. "See you around."

"Same to you too." She commented before shutting the white door.

With that Dylan and Daisy took off.

"Dylan, what exactly happened while you guys were at the park?" The flower princess asked in concern.

_Flashback_

_It was just another day in the Mushroom Kingdom at the park in Toad Town, the air was cool and leaves where falling._

_"Higher Dylan, higher!" Saphire laughed as he pushed her on the swing._

_"I'm pushing you as high as I can." Dylan commented, pushing her some more._

_"Watch this!" The eleven-year-old princess laughed, sliding off the swing while in the air._

_"Careful Saphire!" Dylan fussed, watching her land on both feet._

_Saphire adjusted her true-blue sweater and looked up at Dylan._

_"Come build a sandcastle with me." She begged as she walked over to the sandbox._

_The blonde-haired boy walked over to the sandbox and sat down next to her._

_"Dylan, I just want you to know how much I love you." The young princess commented as she built a small castle. "You're the bestest friend I could ever ask for."_

_"I will always love you, Saphire." He replied, adding another sandcastle next to hers._

_As they sat there playing in the sand, Melissa approached them._

_"Dylan!" Saphire gasped._

_There stood Melissa dressed in black with her blonde hair down to her shoulders._

_Dylan stood up and stood in front of Saphire. "What do you want?"_

_"Hand over the brat and nobody gets hurt." The evil woman threatened, pulling out her knife._

_"Never!" He shouted at the evil woman._

_"You asked for it then." Melissa smirked as she lunged the knife at him._

_Saphire quickly got out of the way as Dylan dodged her attack. The blonde-haired boy tripped the evil woman, but she managed to catch herself and she turned around to face him._

_"Oh ho, you shouldn't have done that!" Melissa growled, swinging her sharp knife at him._

_"I'm not letting you take her!" Dylan angrily shouted, dodging her attack._

_Saphire stood off to the side, scared and worried for Dylan._

_The fourteen-year-old boy did a round house kick on the evil woman, taking her down. Soon as he took her down, he rushed over to his friend's side and hugged her. While he hugged her, the evil woman stood up with her knife in her hand._

_"Dylan!" Saphire cried. "Look out!"_

_Soon as Dylan turned around, the sharp knife was plunged in his shoulder._

_"AGH!"_

_Melissa slugged him in the face, knocking him almost unconscious._

_"Dylan!" The eleven-year-old princess shrieked as she rushed to his side. "Please don't die!"_

_"Time to go, brat." Melissa commented, slapping the child across the face._

_Saphire grabbed her face and cried more. "Get away from me!"_

_Melissa approached her and hit her so hard, knocking her unconscious._

_End of Flashback_

"That's all I remember before drifting unconscious." The blonde-haired boy sighed as he walked along side of Daisy. "I failed to protect Saphire."

"We'll get her back." Daisy assured him. "We always do."

"Well, what if we're too late this time?" He looked at her.

"Don't think like that." The flower princess told him. "Let's just keep walking"

Dylan nodded and they kept heading to Mushroom City.

* * *

If I made any mistakes throughout, let me know. Hope it's good enough.


	3. Please Save Me

Characters I own:

Princess Saphire Diamond-Sarasa (Age: 11)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 14)

Lilly Mario (AGE: 6)

Daniel Mario (AGE: 1)

Maria Mario (AGE: 6)

Parker Mario (AGE: 9)

Éclair Blake (AGE: 38)

Sally Low (AGE: 21)

Melissa Low (AGE: 40)

Nurse Kelly

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 59)

Misty (AGE: 31)

Mentioned characters: Chris, Hope, Claire

* * *

Taken

Chapter 3: Please Save Me

Back at Melissa's home Saphire sat against the bare wall trying to stay awake.

"Dylan…" She groaned. "Please save me… I don't know how much longer I can do this."

Melissa walked back in the room with her bloodied knife. "No use in fighting it."

The eleven-year-old princess looked up at her barely holding on.

"Let me go, please..." Saphire whispered as she closed her eyes.

Melissa laughed, and picked up the child. "Looks like I'll need new flooring put down in here."

The child laid there in the evil woman's arms, covered in blood as she was carried outside in the cold. Saphire barely managed to open her eyes to see snow falling just before drifting back off. Melissa headed behind her house and into the woods with Saphire and dropped her in the snow.

"You'll freeze to death before Dylan ever finds you." She cackled, looking at the child's face.

Saphire laid there barely conscious. "Dylan…"

Melissa turned away and headed back to her house to clean herself up. Soon as she entered her house, a large brown bear walked over to the child and grabbed her by her yellow-orange shoe. The bear pulled it off and put it down. Saphire managed to open her eyes to see the animal near her.

"Please help me." She whined as she laid there shivering.

The brown bear used her teeth to grab the child by her true-blue shirt and dragged her back to her cave. The bear laid down next to the child to keep her warm.

"Please don't let that woman get me." Saphire whimpered before falling completely unconscious.

* * *

Dylan and Daisy arrived at Melissa's house in Mushroom City.

"It doesn't look like anyone is home." Dylan sighed, looking in the window. "The only other place is that home in Shiver City."

"Are you sure no one is home?" Daisy asked, jiggling the doorknob.

"I'm certain." He sighed, turning his back to the house.

"If she was here, did she have anything on that would fall off easily?" Daisy asked, standing next to him.

"Not today she didn't." The fourteen-year-old sighed. "She decided not to wear her crown today."

"Melissa probably has her up at her other house in Shiver City, so we need to hurry up and find a warp pipe." The flower princess replied as she walked away.

Dylan hurried after Daisy and they set off to find a warp pipe.

* * *

Back at Princess Peach's castle, Peach sat in the seating room while the children were up in the playroom playing.

"I really hope they get Saphire back unharmed." She thought to herself.

As Peach was sitting there, Mario and Luigi entered the seating room.

"We're back from stopping Bowser from ruining Grace's party at her and Gene's house." The red clad plumber announced.

"You know how Bowser is." The green clad plumber sighed as he sat down.

Peach turned her attention to them and said nothing.

"What's wrong and where is Daisy and the children?" Luigi asked anxiously.

"The children are up in the playroom. Dylan came in earlier injured and told us Melissa took Saphire." She explained as she stood up and walked over to the window. "Daisy went with Dylan to help him. I hope they'll be alright since he was bleeding."

"Do you know where they are?" Mario asked, walking over next to her.

"I don't know, but all you guys can do is wait for them to get back." She sighed. "I noticed he didn't have that watch on so calling him on that isn't going to do any good."

Luigi felt so helpless, but he knew there was nothing he could do if he didn't know where they were.

"Mommy?" Maria called as she entered the seating room with the other children in tow. "Are they back yet?"

"Not yet." Peach replied, still looking out the window.

Lilly and Daniel walked over to their father and crawled upon his lap.

"Will Saphire be okay?" Lilly asked worriedly.

"We don't know." Mario told her as he walked over to the couch to sit.

"I wish that Melissa would go away and leave our family alone." Parker huffed as he sat next to his dad.

"We all do." The pink princess sighed.

* * *

Back in Mushroom City, Dylan and Daisy continued walking. As they were walking, they stumbled upon a pharmacy.

"Let's go in here and get some first aid stuff just in case Saphire's really hurt." The flower princess told him as she opened the door to the building.

The blonde-haired boy nodded in agreement and headed inside with her in tow. Daisy walked over to the gauze section and picked up a couple boxes of wraps and Dylan grabbed the padding. They quickly hurried over to the checkout counter and placed the stuff up there.

"Is there a warp pipe to Shiver City close by?" Daisy asked as they watched the pharmacist ring up the supplies.

"Why yes there is." He smiled as he placed things in a bag. "If you head down to the park around the corner, there's one by the big tree."

"Thank you!" Daisy replied, handing him money.

Dylan grabbed the bag and they quickly hurried out of the store and down to the park. They hurried over to the biggest tree and climbed upon the warp pipe together and down they went.


	4. Found

Characters I own:

Princess Saphire Diamond-Sarasa (Age: 11)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 14)

Lilly Mario (AGE: 6)

Daniel Mario (AGE: 1)

Maria Mario (AGE: 6)

Parker Mario (AGE: 9)

Éclair Blake (AGE: 38)

Sally Low (AGE: 21)

Melissa Low (AGE: 40)

Nurse Kelly

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 59)

Misty (AGE: 31)

Mentioned characters: Chris, Hope, Claire

* * *

Taken

Chapter 4: Found

Dylan and Daisy arrived in Shiver City and noticed no one was outside.

"Where is everyone?" The fourteen-year-old asked, hopping off the warp pipe.

"Probably inside." The flower princess replied, jumping down.

"If we're going to find Saphire we need to hurry." Dylan gripped the bag tighter and began walking in the direction for out of the city.

"I agree." She replied, following him. "That snow isn't getting any lighter."

As they were walking, Daisy spotted what looked to be the secret trail heading into the woods. She tapped the teen on the shoulder and pointed. Dylan smiled and they headed that way.

* * *

Back at Melissa's house, she finally got the blood stain partially cleaned. Just as she stood up, Dylan and Daisy burst through the door.

"Where's Saphire?" The fourteen-year-old yelled.

"Dylan, Daisy, long time no see." She smirked, picking up the knife. "Say, how's that second born doing? Oh, that's right, dead."

Tears welled up in Daisy's eyes. "Don't you ever speak of my baby you killed! Just tell us where Saphire is!"

"I killed her and dumped her body in the woods." Melissa smiled.

"You're lying!" Dylan shouted angrily.

"Dylan, go find her, I'll deal with her." The flower princess told him as she wiped her eyes.

Dylan nodded and took off out the door.

"I'll finish you just like I finished your cousin." Melissa laughed as she threw a knife at her.

The flower princess barely dodged it and ran towards the horrible woman.

"This is for killing my unborn baby and for all you've done to Saphire!" Daisy hollered as she tackled Melissa to the floor.

Melissa grabbed her pocketknife and plunged it in Daisy's shoulder, but that didn't stop her from getting a couple punches in. The flower princess pulled the knife out and the woman shoved her off and stood up.

"You really think you can win?" Melissa asked, wiping the blood from her nose. "I won't lose to some dumb kids."

"Do I look like a kid to you? I'm 23." The flower princess huffed, holding her shoulder.

"Does it matter?" The horrible woman asked, picking up her knife.

Daisy hurried towards Melissa and she knocked her to the floor and pinned her.

* * *

Out in the woods, Dylan spotted a shoe and a light trail of blood heading further in. He picked up her shoe and quickly followed the trail.

"Saphire!" He called as he ran up to the cave.

Suddenly a large brown bear walked out of cave.

"I thought bears would be hibernating by now." He thought to himself.

The bear turned around to go back inside and glanced over at him. Dylan knew the bear wasn't a threat, so he quickly hurried inside the cave. There laid Saphire in a small pool of blood.

"Saphire!" He gasped as he rushed to her side with the bag of supplies. "Saphire wake up!"

The young princess laid there motionless and he laid his head down on her chest. He could barely hear the faint beating of her heart. He reached inside the bag of supplies and pulled out gauze and a pad.

"Saphire, it's okay, I'm here now." Dylan assured her as he pulled her pants down to bandage her up. "I'll get Daisy and we'll go get you fixed up."

He pulled her pants back up and put her shoe back on. He picked her up and the bear moved aside, and he quickly left with her in his arms.

* * *

Back inside Melissa's house, Melissa continued to hold Daisy down.

"Get off me!" The flower princess yelled, trying to pull her arms free.

Melissa cackled and began to cut Daisy's face with her pocketknife.  
"Stop it!" She cried out in severe pain.

"Get off her!" Dylan demanded as he kicked the door open.

The woman looked up and once again plunged the knife back in the flower princess' shoulder. Dylan gently, but quickly laid Saphire down on the floor and rushed towards Melissa. With one swift shove, the awful woman was sent backwards off the flower princess. Daisy sat up with tears in her eyes and pulled the knife back out of shoulder. The flower princess then took the knife and threw it at the woman, striking her in the shoulder. Melissa yelled and Dylan knocked her down on her back, making her hit her head. The woman blacked out and laid there with blood oozing from her knife wound.

"Let's get Saphire and head to the hospital in Mushroom City." Dylan told Daisy as he helped her up.

"I agree." The flower princess replied as she watched the fourteen-year-old run over and pick her cousin up. "There's no time to deal with Melissa."

With that, they rushed off to Mushroom City.


	5. Surgery and Old Wounds

Characters I own:

Princess Saphire Diamond-Sarasa (Age: 11)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 14)

Lilly Mario (AGE: 6)

Daniel Mario (AGE: 1)

Maria Mario (AGE: 6)

Parker Mario (AGE: 9)

Éclair Blake (AGE: 38)

Sally Low (AGE: 21)

Melissa Low (AGE: 40)

Nurse Kelly

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 59)

Misty (AGE: 31)

Mentioned characters: Chris, Hope, Claire

* * *

Taken

Chapter 5: Surgery and Old Wounds

The trio arrived at Mushroom City hospital and the nursing staff rushed to them with a gurney.

"Get Saphire help." Dylan told them, placing her on the gurney. "She needs it more than we do."

The two toad nurses took the gurney and rushed back.

"You both come with me and I'll sew you up." The toad nurse told them.

Dylan and Daisy followed her back into a room and sat down. The toad nurse pulled a diving curtain between them and grabbed her supplies.

"I'll need you to remove your shirt so I can stitch your wound up." She told the flower princess.

Daisy did what she was asked to do, and the toad nurse stitched her up.

"Fifteen stitches total." She told her as she watched her put her shirt back on. "You're lucky your wounds weren't worse than that."

"Thanks." Daisy smiled as she stood up. "I'm going to go call our family."

The toad nurse pulled back the curtain and he pulled his shirt off.

"It's not that bad." The fourteen-year-old told her. "I've had bad stuff happen to me before, so this isn't a big deal."

"Hold still." She told him as she gave him twenty-three stitches.

"The others are on the way now." Daisy sighed as she entered back in the room. "When you get done, please let us know something about Saphire."

The toad nurse put her supplies away and walked out of the room.

"I told her mother and our grandmother too." She told the teen. "They deserve to know also. I would have told her father, but he's too busy these days to be bothered it seems."

"Where is he?" Dylan asked out of curiosity.

"He's living with his girlfriend, Claire and her daughter, Hope." Daisy answered. "He used to be a good father, but he stopped coming around. I guess he couldn't handle the mess he got this family into."

"Princess?" The toad nurse opened the door and walked in. "They're doing surgery on her leg to repair the muscle where the knife was in. However, in the state you brought her in, it might take a while for her to regain consciousness. You both can go wait out in the waiting room for the rest of your family."

Dylan and Daisy stood up and walked out of the room and back towards the waiting area. Soon as they got there, the family walked through the door.

"How's my baby?" Misty asked anxiously as she sat down on the chair.

"She's in surgery having the muscle in her leg repaired." She told her and the others. "It also might be a while before she wakes up."

"I found her barely alive." Dylan told them as he sat next to Saphire's mother.

"Dais, are you okay?" Luigi asked, holding Daniel on his side.

"It's just a couple of stab wounds. It's nothing major." The flower princess assured him as Lilly ran over to hug her.

"How's your wound, Dylan?" Peach asked, sitting next to him.

"It's fine, I'm more worried about Saphire than I am about myself." Dylan replied.

"I'm glad you all are okay and safe now." Grandma Lilly smiled as she sat down.

"Will you all watch Lilly and Daniel for a moment?" Daisy asked, trying to hold it together. "I need to talk to Luigi alone."

The green clad plumber put their son down and the flower princess took him by the hand and walked away.

"What's the matter, Daisy?" He asked in concern.

"I know it's been a couple of years since I lost the baby, but Melissa said stuff and it feels like salt has been poured in a cut." She sobbed on his shoulder. "My heart hurts and it just hurts to have it brought up."

"It's going to be okay, I'm here for you." Luigi assured her. "My hearts whenever I think of the baby too."

"Let's go back over there and wait for news on Saphire." She sniffled as she wiped her eyes.

Luigi nodded and he and Daisy walked back over to the rest of the family.

"Everything alright?" Mario asked.

"Things are just fine." The flower princess smiled as her children got upon her lap.

"Grandma, will you take the children home with you?" Peach asked. "It's going to be awhile."

Grandma Lilly stood up and picked Daniel up. "Parker, Maria, Lilly, let's go."

"Bye." The children called as they left with their great grandma.

Seven hours later…

"Saphire is doing much better." Nurse Kelly smiled as she approached them. "She's even awake."

Everyone stood up and she took them back to Saphire's room.

"Dylan?" The young princess whined with her eyes closed. "Thank you."

"I'd do anything for you." He told her as he held her hand.

"Did you catch Melissa?" Saphire asked as she slowly opened her eyes.

"We didn't have time to do anything about her." Daisy sighed. "We hand to get you here before it was too late. It will be okay."

"How long is her leg going to be in that cast and when will she get to go home?" Misty asked, rubbing her daughter's head.

"Up to ten weeks and we need to keep her another two or three days." Nurse Kelly told her and the others. "It all depends on how she does."

"I want to stay with Luigi and Daisy so they can protect me if she comes back." Saphire whined, reaching for Daisy.

"Is that fine with you two?" Her mother asked. "I mean, I can take care of her if you don't want to."

"We don't mind." Luigi assured her.

"If there's any trouble during those ten weeks, I can come over and stay so Mario and Luigi can go deal with it." The fourteen-year-old boy commented as he turned to face them.

"Sounds like a plan." Mario smiled.

"Listen, we're going to go back home, but if you need us, call." Peach told them as she walked out of the room.

"If the rest of you want to go home, you can." The flower princess told them. "I'll stay here with Saphire."

"I'm staying." Misty told them as she sat down on the couch.

"I have to get home." Dylan sighed. "I have to get home to help my mom with Thanksgiving Dinner."

"I love you, Dylan." The young princess smiled. "Thank you."

"I love you too." He hugged her goodbye and walked out.

In the end, Melissa was caught and arrested for her attempted murder and for assault on Dylan, Daisy, and Saphire. Turns out, Sally called the Mushroom Kingdom police after her visit from Dylan and Daisy. Melissa was not happy. Saphire got to go home after a three day stay in the hospital. The royal family celebrated their Thanksgiving and everything went back to somewhat normal, at least for now that is.

The End

* * *

I know it took me a while to finally post something. This will most likely be my last multiple chapter story for a long time. However, I can still post one chapter stories. I'd write more, but I have two little ones who depend on me and I have to care for them. Thanks for reading this story and if I did make any mistakes, please let me know.


End file.
